


Can I Ask You Something?

by xswestallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Episode: s03e14 Attack on Central City, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 22:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xswestallen/pseuds/xswestallen
Summary: Barry asks Joe for the engagement ring that belonged to his  great-grandmother so he can propose to Iris. Set during 3x14 Attack on Central City.





	Can I Ask You Something?

**Author's Note:**

> This is not an asking for the dad's permission to marry his daughter fic. I feel compelled to tell you, I hate the tradition of the guy asking his girlfriend's father for permission to marry her. People say the modern version is a sign of respect, but if that were true, why don't girls ever ask their boyfriend's mom for permission? I can't get past the fact that it symbolizes centuries of men literally giving their daughters away as property. I've never found a scene of a guy asking for permission to marry a girl as sweet. I told my dad that if anyone ever comes to him and asks if they can marry me, let me know so I can dump them on the spot. I truly hope this tradition dies soon. 
> 
> But, because of the bond Barry and Joe have, I thought this moment would be nice to write about. It's not Barry asking for Joe's permission, but more of him assuring Joe that he will always love Iris and thanking Joe for being such a great father figure. Since Barry said in the episode that Joe has been holding onto the ring of Barry's mom and grandmother, I figured Joe and Barry would have to talk about this. I thought it was really weird when Joe felt hurt that Barry didn't talk to him before proposing. Like, what did you think he wanted the ring for?

Barry's hands were shaking as he opened the door of the West house. He was already blushing as he mentally prepared for the question he was coming to ask Joe.

"Barry?" Joe's voice called from the kitchen.

"Yeah!" Barry answered. He tried his best to sound casual. Too excited to bother taking off his jacket or shoes, Barry just waited for Joe to appear. He anxiously shuffled his hands.

Joe came out of the kitchen and into the living room. Having raised Barry from the age of 11, Joe knew him all too well. The hand that shot to the back of his neck the moment Joe made eye contact with him told Joe that whatever brought Barry by was making him anxious. Joe's face fell. "What's going on?" He asked, silently praying it had nothing to do with super intelligent gorilla.

Barry felt like a deer in the headlights. He was suddenly aware that there was no saliva in his mouth. "Can I-" Barry's voice broke. He cleared his throat and started again. "Um- Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

The question was on the tip of his tongue, but Barry didn't speak. He sat down on the couch on patted the empty space next to him so that Joe would sit too. But, Joe refused to take the hint. He stared blankly at Barry.

"I-" Barry began. Before he continued, a photo of Joe and Iris on the mantel caught his eye. Iris couldn't have been older than 5. Joe, who was still in his phase of wearing fedoras, was holding an empty ice cream cone, head thrown back in laughter as he looked at Iris, who had ice cream all over her face. Barry smiled.

"Yeah, Bear?" Joe prompted.

Barry kept looking at the photo. "I know you love Iris more than anything in the world. When my mom died, and I didn't have anywhere to go, you took me in. You didn't have to do that, but you did. I know that it was because of Iris. You loved her so much that you let her best friend move in with you. That's one of the many reasons why being friends with Iris is the best things that ever happened to me. I don't know what would've happened to me or who I would be today if it weren't for you two."

Joe was taken aback by Barry's emotional outpouring. He sat down in the across from Barry.

"You realized I was in love with Iris before I did." Barry laughed. "You helped me understand what love means."

Joe was confused by Barry's reflections. He wondered where this conversation was going. "Barry, what's all this about?"

"I want to make sure you know how much I love Iris. She's everything to me. There is nobody else I've ever wanted to be with. Dating her has made me the happier than I've been. And all I want is for her to be happy. I would do anything for her. I promise to protect her till my dying breath. I'll support her and stand by her through all of life's struggles. I'll put her first. Everything that I have is hers. I will dedicate every hour, every minute to her happiness."

Barry and Joe looked into each other's eyes, both tearing up. 

"Joe, I want to marry her."

At that, the tears escaped Joe's eyes. Speechless, he got up from his and went over to Barry. He wrapped Barry in a tight hug. The sound of their sniffles and quiet cries filled the room. Joe patted Barry on the back before releasing him. "I love you."

"I love you." Barry replied.

"I could not wish for a better man to be my son-in-law."

Barry's heart swelled. He admired Joe so much. It was the greatest honor for Barry to hear Joe that, knowing what high standards he'd had for past boyfriends of Iris.

"I think I know what you came over here for." Joe smirked.

He lead Barry up to the attic and retrieved the Allen family ring. When he handed the tiny box to Barry, Joe admitted, "I always hoped this day would come."

Tears still streaming down his face, Barry opened the box. The ring was very bit as beautiful as he remembered it being on his mom's finger. He remembered his dad telling him the story of how Barry's great grandfather acquired the ring. Despite never knowing his great grandparents, or even his grandparents, Barry felt the love that hand passed down from generation to generation with this ring. He thought about his parents, how in love they were, and how happy they were for him in Flashpoint when he told them he got a date with Iris. They would've been thrilled to see him get married. 

"It's beautiful." Joe remarked.

Barry nodded. "Do you think she'll like it?"

"I know she will."

Barry imagined Iris wearing the ring and couldn't help but smile.


End file.
